Today's computing world is facing an ever-growing amount of data to be processed. Some estimates predict that overall data will grow by 50 times by 2020. This data is oftentimes the result of high definition graphics, complex applications, embedded sensors, media files, communication traffic, and the like.
Additionally, today's computing world is facing a user with an increased expectation with regard to latency. In particular, users are becoming less and less patient, and expect computing systems to provide results in a nearby instantaneous manner.
To address these demands, some computer architecture designers are outfitting high-end computing systems like workstations and servers with more than one processor. In many cases, these additional processors are optional so the user can customize their computing system based on their specific preferences, workload, and budget.